Holding Hands
by Dani Masen
Summary: One-shot contando a conversa entre uma certa Bella e um certo Edward em Paris, enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas até o avião.


**Essa fic foi baseada nas fotos que foram divulgadas no dia 09 de Novembro, quando eles estavam em Paris. Espero que gostem! :) **

**PoV ****Bella**

Me despedi das ruas um pouco frias de Paris, com um sorriso fraco no rosto. Odiava ter que visitar cidades tão bonitas assim, e não conseguir aproveitar nada. O quarto de hotel já era nosso melhor amigo, e falando em melhor amigo, eu agradecia por ter um que estava me acompanhando em toda essa loucura: Edward.

O término do meu namoro não tinha sido nada agradável, principalmente porque _ele _tinha sido o principal motivo. Eu sei que eu e Mike já não tínhamos nada a ver juntos, e era tudo uma questão de tempo, mas eu estava acostumada com ele, afinal foram muitos anos de namoro.

Mas Edward era mais do que um amigo, mesmo ainda não tendo definido que tipo de relacionamento tínhamos. A única coisa certa era de que estávamos juntos, e ter a companhia um do outro era a melhor coisa do mundo, fosse em gravações, ou em quartos de hotel. Edward era a minha metade perdida, e por mais que eu negasse, parte de mim sempre soube disso, desde que nos encontramos na casa de Charlotte.

Eu não entendia essa fixação dos fãs e da mídia sobre nós dois juntos, até o dia em que chegamos na Itália, para gravar algumas cenas _daquele_ nosso filme. Aquela noite, em Montepulciano, finalmente senti suas mãos em minha cintura, nossos lábios se tocaram, nossos corpos dividiram a mesma cama e eu pude acordar ao lado _dele_ e ver o verdadeiro Edward por trás daqueles olhos verdes. E então entendi o que todos queriam dizer. Eu entendi toda a química que nossos personagens traziam para a tela, que Bella e Edward traziam nas entrevistas, e cheguei a me perguntar durante noites e noites mal dormidas, porque eu não tinha percebido isso antes?

Olhei para o meu lado e ele estava ali, olhando para as ruas parisienses assim como eu. Nick não parava de falar no banco da frente, sobre as gravações de seu novo filme, mas Edward estava totalmente fora de si, nem prestando atenção.

- Hey. – coloquei minha mão na mão dele, que estava apoiada no assento.

- Oi. – ele olhou para mim e deu um sorriso fraco.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – falei baixo, ignorando Nick que ainda não parava de falar.

- Não, não. Só estou pensando.

- Pensando em que?

- Em como é estranho ir pra casa, depois de tanto tempo. – ele não me encarou, e voltou a olhar pela janela.

Dei mais um sorriso fraco.

- Você vai ver sua mãe?

- Bom, eu _quero_ ver. Mas não sei se vai dar tempo, por causa da conferência, o encontro com os fãs no Battersea Park e ainda temos que pegar o vôo pra Madrid a noite. Tentei falar com ela pelo telefone, mas não consegui.

- Você vai encontrá-la. Quando chegarmos em Londres, vamos ter um tempinho a noite. A gente liga e tenta dar um pulo lá. Tomar café da manhã. Nem que a gente faça ela ir até o hotel. Eu também quero vê-la. Não a vejo desde o seu aniversário. – tentei animá-lo.

- Obrigado. – ele sorriu. – Obrigado por toda a força, desde o começo. Eu te..

- Chegamos! – Nick disse cortando o pensamento de Edward. – Acho que estamos livres dos fotógrafos. Jacob está no carro de trás com Chris, mas mesmo assim pedi que entrássemos direto para a pista de pouso.

- Tudo bem, Nick. – Edward falou.

O nosso carro entrou no estacionamento do Aeroporto de Paris, e fomos direto para a enorme pista, cheia de aviões e jatinhos.

Descemos do carro, e esperamos que pegassem nossas malas para colocar no avião. Edward acendeu um cigarro e encostou-se no carro, sorrindo pra mim e com a mochila pendurada nas costas.

- Vem cá. – ele estendeu sua mão, querendo me trazer pra perto de si.

- Ed, e os fotógrafos?

- Tô pouco me fodendo. – ele apertou os olhos daquela forma sexy que fazem todas as meninas berrarem e soltou a fumaça pra cima.

- Pára Ed. Não tínhamos combinado só dentro de quarto de hotel?

- As tais _"Bewards"_ nos agradeceriam. – ele riu.

- Eu ainda não me acostumei com esse nome. – ri também.

- Vamos? – Nick se aproximou com os passaportes e uma garrafa de água na mão.

- Vamos. – Edward jogou o cigarro no chão.

Andamos por aquele caminho enorme até a aeronave da BlueLine. Eu estava morrendo de sono, e louca para dormir dentro daquele avião, mesmo sendo pouco tempo de viagem até Londres. O problema é que Edward nunca me deixava dormir. Nessas horas em que ficávamos sozinhos, aproveitávamos pra conversar de tudo. Quando cheguei do Brasil e do México com Jacob, e ele do Japão com nosso diretor, ficamos dois dias sem dormir.

Nick pediu para que apressássemos o passo, com medo de algum fotógrafo aparecer. Em poucos segundos eu já estava morrendo de calor com aquele sobretudo, e pedi para parar um pouco para tirá-lo. Ele continuou andando na nossa frente, e Edward me ajudou a tirar, carregando-o pra mim pelo resto do caminho até o avião.

- Tira esse boné. Está escuro e ninguém tá aqui. – falei brincando.

- Só se você me der a mão até o avião. – ele retribuiu a brincadeira.

- Ed, não! – revirei os olhos.

- Qual é o problema, não tem ninguém aqui! – andamos mais rápido, já alcançando Nick.

- O que foi? – Nick perguntou rindo.

- Bells não quer me dar a mão. – Ed falou como se fosse uma criança. _Mimado_. Então ele tirou o boné e segurou-o com sua mão esquerda.

- Dá uma chance pro menino, Bella. – Nick brincou também.

- Se isso sair na internet amanhã, eu mato os dois, ok? Tô cansada de ter que ficar respondendo perguntas sobre você. – revirei os olhos. – E ainda por cima negar nosso relacionamento. – enrosquei meu braço no dele, e continuamos andando.

- Doeu? – Edward riu.

- Não. – respondi fingindo estar com raiva.

- Você não está me dando a mão direito, Bella. Você está segurando meu cotovelo. – ele falou sério levando Nick a rir mais ainda.

- Ai que saco! – abaixei minha mão, alcançando seu punho fechado, que segurava o boné.

- Isso. Que bonita! – ele brincou.

- Tem alguém ali tirando fotos. – Nick olhou para o lado oposto de onde estávamos. Olhamos e não tinha ninguém. Edward olhou para trás, e eu olhei também, e realmente vimos alguns fotógrafos escondidos perto de uma grade.

- Dane-se. – Edward riu e olhou para o céu. – Quero que todos saibam o quanto eu amo essa baixinha implicante.

E então eu não senti vontade de largar aquele braço. Independente ou não de que aquelas fotos aparecessem no dia seguinte. E fomos andando daquele jeito até subirmos as escadas do avião.


End file.
